guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Domain of Anguish
The Domain of Anguish is a new "elite" sub-region of the Realm of Torment added to the Nightfall campaign in a major update on the 1st of December: :"Players who have completed Nightfall will be given access to this elite area through the Chantry of Secrets on Friday, December 1st. You will find four separate areas for players to explore, nearly a dozen quests, new armor upgrade options, a system for acquiring novel weapons, and of course a compelling mission as well." The in-game announcement on the login screen reads as follows: :Domain of Anguish to Open! :"Beginning late in the evening of December 1st, players who have completed Nightfall will be able to access the Domain of Anguish elite area through the Chantry of Secrets. Find four separate explorable areas, nearly a dozen quests, novel armor upgrade options, and a brand new system for weapon acquisition starting this weekend." December 1st announcement on Guild Wars official news page: :Domain of Anguish Open!' :"The way to the Domain of Anguish is now revealed, and players who have completed Nightfall are invited to enter its hidden reaches. Through access in the Chantry of Secrets, you’ll find one outpost, four explorable areas, ten quests, an amazing mission, and many opportunities for exceptional riches. Acquire spectacular weapons for your character and Primeval Armor for your Heroes. Collect special gemstones for many purposes, including unlocking mysterious coffers that contain valuable and oftentimes rare items. Meet the long-awaited Razah, the Ritualist Hero. All of this is yours, in the Domain of Anguish!" December 1st official Guild Wars game update: :Hail, Almighty Heroes! :Your efforts on behalf of Elona and the living world have been praised in song and legend, and you have earned high praise amongst even the True Gods themselves. However, let it be known that your task is not yet complete. The evil you fought still infuses the Realm of Torment with its malignant magic. :Those who followed the Dark God thrive in hidden places where the light of truth does not shine. Chief among these followers is Mallyx the Unyeilding, a great and terrible Margonite leader who tamed hordes of demons in his dark lord's service. Mallyx has now fallen back to his Ebony Citadel within the Domain of Anguish, where he plots to usurp the powers of the gods and sit upon his dark master's throne. :Mallyx has rallied the last remnants of the Margonite army along with their greatest surviving leaders. In addition, vast hordes of demons, titans, and other vile creatures have all flocked to his unholy banner. Only the bravest of heroes may halt Mallyx's rebellion. If you are worthy, then scour the Domain of Anguish and cast down this would-be usurper. :Meet me at the Gates of Anguish and I shall tell you more of what lies ahead, and show you how the last shreds of the Dark God's power may yet be crushed. :High Priest Zhellix of the Forgotten The Domain of Anguish is located within The Mists, in the Realm of Torment, and that access is granted through the statue of the Goddess of Truth in the Chantry of Secrets. The statue is hidden in an area within the outpost that can only be accessed by characters who have completed all mandatory storyline missions. The armor upgrades are for heroes. The weapons are Tormented weapons. The martial weapons have "Strength and Honor" inscriptions, the shields and focus items have free inscription slots and shield handles or focus cores of Fortitude. The wands have free inscription slots and wrappings of Memory. The staves have "Hale and Hearty" inscriptions. See Gate of Anguish (Mission) or (Location) for newer Information. External Links * http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr068.php http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr069.php http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr070.php - Screenshots from the official site (November 29, 2006). * http://www.guildwars.com/ - Official Website (28 November 2006) announcement "Special Weekend: Domain of Anguish Opens" * http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061116.php - The Scribe (November 16, 2006) telling about a "Mission for the Elite" * http://www.guildwars.com/community/thescribe/scribe-061123.php - The Scribe (November 23, 2006) telling about a "Hidden Region"